victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Kang
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Brown/blonde *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Nerdy-ness/weirdness xD I'm pretty casual. Now too girly, now too tomboy-ish. Just, in the middle. You can usually see me wearing jeans, converse/doc martins, graphic t's, and just looking awesome all over the place. Well, back when my hair was long, I would usually wear it down, or in two pig tails (because it was very aegyo), but now, that I cut my hair, ya you, I still wear it down..I guess..it's just..short xD. History When I was younger, I used to live in Korea, with Hana. We were, and still are, best friends. We were always singing, and dancing together. In fact, we took singing classes together for 5 years. When Hana wanted to move to America, to possibly get a better chance at becoming a pop star, I couldn't stand the idea of living thousands of miles away from my best friend. Plus I couldn't take my parents anymore. So, after a little bit of begging, my sister and I finally set off for America. We've been living in a little apartment with our aunt ever since. Personality I'm just your typical nerd. I'm weird, smart, studious, and anti-social. If you want to talk to me, 8 times out of ten, you'll have to start the conversation. I'm actually very social, so I'll probably be the first one to start the conversation. I'm a slight perfectionist. Which is to be expected out of a nerd, right? Anyway, I always try to get my homework done on time, and to laminate it first. I always try to be nice, really I do. But if you insult me, or my friends, then, I hope you live near a hospital. Family Semmi Kang Semmi Kang is my mother. We've never been very close. She's always wanted me to be a doctor, I want to be a dancer. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps, I wanted to break away and find my own path. Which, I am doing now. But no matter what. I'll always love her. Choong-Hoon Kang My father never really loved me. Plain and simple. He always wanted a boy, to play ball with, and watch sports and such. But when I came along, well he had to trash his plan to have a perfect life. He doesn't understand that dancing is a sport. I still love him though, even though he doesn't support my dancing career. Other People 'Best Friends ' 'Good Friends ' 'Acquaintances ' Triva *I'm a total fangirl *My favorite anime is Soul Eater, and my favorite manga is Deadman Woinderland *I've been made fun of for liking a lot of Japanese, and Korean things *I'm not very social, if you haven't guessed that already *I'm a huge, SONE, and Blackjack *Despite my obsession with the Asian culture, I'm a big fan of many American/English groups/singers (i.eLilly Allen, Weezer, Paramore, etc) *My favorite book is The Reformed Vampire Support Group *My room is usually pretty messy, and dark... *I hate bright colors *I've cosplayed Yui (from Angel Beats), Katara (from Avatar), Toph (also from Avatar), L (from Death Note), and many other characters. *I love to draw manga. But I sorta fail at it. *I'm usually have a completely different and unpopular opinion, compared to trhe rest of the fandom. *I'm still trying to figure out what I wantt to be exactly, so if becoming a dancer fails, then I'll probably become a cartoonist. *I like sitting in the dark.... *Sometimes, when a person is talking to me, I don't respond. I just look over at them, and quickly turn away. *I live alone with my 17 year old sister, and my 25 year old aunt who is never home, >.> . Gallery Tumblr m5dhiyvSpd1qae8smo1 500.png tumblr_m260643WlC1rt2vx6o1_250.gif tumblr_m1ir9e03WE1qgptsro2_250.gif tumblr_m1ir9e03WE1qgptsro3_250.gif tumblr_m0e83575NK1r6atijo3_250.gif tumblr_m42rsv2EPG1ruvrcoo8_250.gif tumblr_m58v19el5K1r97tvdo1_400.gif tumblr_m42rsv2EPG1ruvrcoo9_400.gif tumblr_m5ahvbQopS1r97tvdo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m0rr0tQTXR1qena20o1_500.gif tumblr_libreaD44o1qa1n3f.gif tumblr_m4xtz4JvC51rnihdco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3newfRYLi1rr9a7xo1_500.jpg SunnyPic2.jpg SunnyPic6.jpg SunnyPic5.jpg SunnyPic3.jpg SunnyPic7.jpg SunnyBunny.gif SunnySime.gif SunnyPic8.png SunnyPic9.jpg SunnyPic10.jpg SunnyPic11.jpg SunnyPic12.jpg SunnyPic13.jpg SUnnyCheeks.gif SunnyBoy.gif|Me with my best guy friend from Korea SunnyPic17.png SunnyPic16.jpg Aegyoqueen.gif Sunnywb.PNG Sunnywink.gif Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1997 Births Category:Sunny Kang